


Timestamp:The Beginning

by Smokengote



Series: The Secret Lives of Omegas [14]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokengote/pseuds/Smokengote
Summary: After mating Jensen changes Jared's whole life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to let these two go...So here's another timestamp. Don't know if I'll do another but who knows. Mistakes are my own.
> 
> Not a stand alone.....

Jensen was sitting in the living room he had spread the contents of Jared’s wallet out on the coffee table. Jared walked down the stairs slowly. His hair still wet from the long shower he took, trying to scrub away Jensen’s scent. He wasn’t in shock any longer, but he was still scared of his alpha. Peeking into the living room, he saw his alpha going through his wallet. Anger took over his fear, and he walked into the living room. Jensen looked up at Jared.

“Good, er Jared. Come here.”

Jared walked over to Jensen about to sit down on the couch when Jensen stopped him.

“No, kneel.”

Jared slowly dropped to his knees in front of the coffee table.

Jensen looked Jared over.

“We need to talk,” Jensen said.

Jared looked up at Jensen from behind his bangs.

“Ok, well, you know who I am, now that I’ve gone through your wallet, I know who you are, Padalecki. My father is going to be thrilled. I want to be clear about our relationship I’m traditional. I want my pups raised in a traditional household. I realize that isn’t how you were raised, however, with patience and gentle persuasion, you’ll learn your place. You will find yourself happier having strong guidance in your life.”

Jensen waited for a reaction from Jared. He felt Jared’s anger through their bond, though his mate was trying to close the bond off.

“Leave the bond alone. It needs to stay open to develop correctly.” Jensen reprimanded Jared.

Jared was breathing heavy trying to reign in his emotions. Jensen was intimidating and his inner omega wanted to go belly up for its alpha.

“It’s Friday. We’re going to go down to the County clerk's office and register our mateship.” Jensen said as he looked at Jared wearing his sweats and a blue t-shirt.

“We also need to buy you a few things.”

“I want to go to my apartment I have clothes there.”

“No.”

“What? Why?” Jared’s voice went a louder than he intended.

“First; Omega, it’s not your place to question my actions _ever_. I’m going to be lenient with you, for now, however, once you learn the rules outbursts will not be tolerated.”

Jared jutted his chin forward and chose his words carefully.

“I have pictures I would like to pick up.”

“Look, Jared you're clean, but those apartments are known for being a roach, flea, bedbug infected complex. I don’t need those headaches.”

Jared felt like he was about to have a panic attack. What few possessions he owned, he wanted to get. Maybe Jensen sensed that his omega was distraught because his expression soften and he pushed the bangs away from Jared’s eyes.

“Pictures only.”

Jared nodded.

“Ok, let's get this day started,” Jensen announced as he stood up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Alpha, don’t forget your complimentary collar.” The older beta said as she handed Jensen the paperwork and collar.

Humiliation. That was the word of the day for Jared.

“Thanks,” Jensen said grabbing, everything.

“I’m not a fan of collars. My father might insist you have one on when visiting, but that will be the only time I make you wear one.” Jensen said once they were in the car.

Jared couldn’t look Jensen.  He couldn’t believe this was his life. When will this nightmare end?

“Are you hungry?” Jensen asked.

Jared knew he should eat. He felt weak. 

“Yes,” Jared whispered.

Jensen took Jared to a local bar and grill.  Jared was so thankful that it wasn’t one of those places that made omegas kneel on pillows next to their alphas.  

“What do you want to eat?”

“Grill chicken sandwich, please.”

Jensen ordered their meals. Neither man tried to break the uncomfortable silence that settled between them.

The waitress finally brought their food to the table where both men continued to eat in silence. Jared thought the food tasted like ash but forced himself to eat it anyway. Jared watched as Jensen paid for their meal. He was nervous now that they were going to his apartment to pick up pictures.  Jared was pretty sure you could cut the tension in the car with a knife. It only made him sit up taller and jut his chin out. He was angry. _His alpha,_ so much better than him was making one concession and that is to allow Jared to pick up pictures only.To top it off, Jensen was annoyed about it.

A huge complex of the buildings made up the Omega apartments that were enclosed by a huge wire fence.  At one time this was a beautiful apartment complex. All the apartments had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. When time and neglect ruined the complex the government made them low-cost housing for omegas.

Jensen turned into the complex.

“Which one?”

“It’s letter D,” Jared responded.

Jensen drove around until he found the building with a large D on the building.

Jared’s eye’s welled up, nothing ever looked so good as his apartment building. Once Jensen parked, Jared went to get out when Jensen grabbed his arm.

“These roommates your friends?”

“Yes.”

“If you want to continue being friends, then I suggest no theatrics. Do you understand?

“Yes,” Jared whispered, looking down at his hands.

‘Eight flights of stairs,’ Jensen thought as he reached Jared’s floor. Apparently, the elevator has been out of order for years. His inner alpha was so glad that he was taking his omega out of this shit hole.

Chad threw open the door and immediately grabbed Jared pulling him into a hug. Jensen watched as his omega clung to the other omega. The two broke apart, and Jared wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

“Thanks, alpha, I can take care of Jared from here,” Chad said to Jensen taking a challenging stance.

“Chad don’t. Jensen is my alpha.”

“Jared get your pictures and say your goodbyes,” Jensen said harshly.

Once Chad and Jared were in his room, Chad turned to Jared:

“What the fuck? Jim called and told me what happened. I looked up the Ackles. Fuck his father is that nutjob who wants to put us back in the kitchen.”

“I know. Please don’t make this harder.”

“So what his pretty face has you going ass up for him.”

“I’m claimed. Don’t have a lot of choices. I need to give you this.” Jared handed Chad his blue piggy bank.

“It has about fifteen hundred dollars in it. Buy one of those gaming headsets, and I’ll get a pair too. We can at least talk that way. If Jensen gives you any money take it.”

“What about the rest?”

“Take what you want and give the rest to the needy.”

Jared grabbed his two picture albums and walked out of his bedroom.

Jensen stood in the middle of Jared’s apartment with his arms crossed.  He was eyeballing a couple of roaches that were crawling around on top of the kitchen counter.  He looked over to the room Jared went into with his friend. He checked out the ceiling hoping that there were no roaches about to drop on him.

Jensen sighed in relief when he saw Jared emerge from his old room.

“Let's go.”

Jensen dropped a wad of cash on the coffee table and walked out of the apartment. Jared followed dutifully behind him.

 

 


End file.
